


reasons to not kiss him

by bobert_drake



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter's POV, Poem Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobert_drake/pseuds/bobert_drake
Summary: Short stories based off of "yes & no" by Natalie Wee.





	reasons to not kiss him

1\. you weren't raised to love tender. 

That isn't a true statement, exactly. 

You were raised with all of the love one woman could give anyone. Raised with the warm arms of the strongest woman you knew and ever will know. Raised with a mother who didn't care that you weren't her son, because family was never about blood.

Later, you were raised with the tired smile when you said that you needed a new backpack for the fifth time that year. She never really questioned you beyond a few gentle questions, but somehow that made the guilt sting more.

You were raised with the broken and horrible face she wore when she found out about your worst mistake. Too young, she would murmur afterwards when she thought you couldn't hear. Too young to deal with a death like this.

She didn't know that you had been through more than this. Had seen more blood and evil than this. She didn't know that you had grown up a long time ago and that this agonizing, crippling pain you felt was just the universe's way of proving that, of pushing you to your limits.

She saw through your pain, though, like she always did. Saw the pain of a boy who had grown up too fast and lost his own tenderness even faster. She wrapped you in her arms even though you felt like sprinting away and being angry at the world and at yourself.

You weren't raised to love tender, but to love with your whole heart and soul. To give yourself completely to the people you've loved.

You promised to love him even though you might lose him like you lost her, and that is the scariest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem "yes & no" gave me an idea to write these short stories that detail Peter's internal conflict when thinking about his and Johnny's relationship. Each chapter title is the first line of each stanza of the poem.
> 
> I'll be updating hopefully once per week or more.


End file.
